User talk:Slopijoe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Crysis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Out of the Ashes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 10.8.42.27 (Talk) 22:13, July 18, 2011 Application for Crysis Wiki Adoption Hi, Slopijoe. As you may already know, there are no currently active bureaucrats on this wiki. As a result of me taking a fierce interest in improving this wiki, I have applied to adopt this wiki and become a bureaucrat. These powers will allow me to grant other users sysop flags as well as do anything a sysop can. If you have any objections to this proposal, please tell me. Thanks much, Shotrocket6 (T/ / ) 23:22, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Alien Headlines I couldn't quite understand what you were getting at; could you restate that? Also, in the meantime, can you please have a look at this? Thanks. Shotrocket6 (T/ / ) 10:24, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :The reason I asked you to take a look at the signature policy is because your signature must include your username. To link your signature, simply place Slopijoe in the Custom Signature box under My Preferences. Shotrocket6 (T/ / ) 17:10, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Have a look at this. It should help. Shotrocket6 (T/ / ) 22:58, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Collectibles By all means, go right ahead. And yes, I do moderate CoDWiki's chat. However, please know that you must use the third person when writing these guides; do not say "you," but instead "the player." Shotrocket6 (T/ / ) 01:38, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Signature While I am not aware of what your signature has become within the past few days, please be aware that you must abide by the signature policy or you will be subject to a block. Shotrocket6 14:19, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you very much. Shotrocket6 23:07, August 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: I'm not sure what you mean; the signature policy hasn't changed at all. As far as the collectibles page: you go right ahead. Shotrocket6 09:48, October 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yes, I do. Why do you ask? Also, please follow the signature policy. I really don't want to have to block you for something like that. Shotrocket6 01:37, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :He used to edit the Call of Duty Wiki, which is still my primary wiki. We had a lot of arguments so we got to know eachother fairly well. Shotrocket6 01:52, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::He's a little to hot-headed to be taken seriously. Shotrocket6 02:04, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, you're right. A fair bit of CoDWiki admins edit the BF wiki from time to time. However, I doubt that Yuri has learned anything about civility and temper control/management since his time on CoDWiki. Shotrocket6 02:15, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::It's actually not that bad. The only place I see BF3 fanboys is in the comments of blog pages, which I never visit. Shotrocket6 02:30, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yuri left supposedly because the admins there weren't catering to his bogas requests. You can see a list of the admins here, and I'll actually be an admin there too on the 14th. Shotrocket6 03:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but I technically got bureaucrat rights here via adoption. Shotrocket6 18:38, November 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Are those actual in-game achievements? Shotrocket6 00:57, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :I think we ought to take a cue from CoDWiki and make separate pages for each achievement. I will make a few at first, including templates, and you can copy the layout. Shotrocket6 21:13, December 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Try looking here. Shotrocket6 10:42, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Probably. Sorry. Which wiki did you want to adopt? Shotrocket6 10:51, January 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: That's only a protest planned by the community. It's called "going dark," and a lot of other sites are doing it today, including Wikipedia. The site'll be back up at 7pm EST today. Shotrocket6 10:06, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Look at this wiki for more information. Shotrocket6 10:14, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Pretty much. However, I'm not worried about it, because the amount of opposition the bills have met and the fact that Obama will veto them should they pass the House and Senate mean that it is extremely unlikely that their legislation will become law. Shotrocket6 10:20, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :::PIPA is essentially a revised version of SOPA, if I'm not mistaken. Shotrocket6 10:33, January 18, 2012 (UTC) RE:Vehicles If you can get screenshots of them, you can make pages for them. Shotrocket6 10:59, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Very nice. You can add that to the article. Shotrocket6 15:47, February 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: What exactly is this? Shotrocket6 10:07, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :If you find a relevant use for them, you can use them. Shotrocket6 10:17, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Also, your signature template doesn't exist on this wiki. You may want to just use Slopijoe when you leave messages here because the coding shows up verbatim on the page and doesn't even link to your userpage. Shotrocket6 14:54, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :: Q@A Why do you Like Uzume Tennouboshi ? Bizbal123 4:37,June 8,2016 (UTC)